The Pantheon Of Discord
The Pantheon of Discord is the fifth episode and the second episode to a two parter. Plot After the kingdom starts to crumble apart, the Doctor and his gang are put to the test as they need to save it but without any magical abilities. Transcript *(The episode starts with a recap of episode 4.) *Psycho Pony: He's coming! Oh, he's a coming!!! *(The Tardis then gets trapped and starts to move and scrape through a unknown time rift that they have found, the Doctor; SpongeBob and Richard try their hardest to grab a hold onto the Tardis console as they can.) *SpongeBob: What the hell, did you do...? *Doctor: I don't know, SpongeBob. We must have discovered a rouge time rift somewhere. *(The Doctor walks closer in the castle and hears some whispering coming from the castle dungeons. He runs down as the stairs to dungeons as he grabs the sonic screwdriver to open the door to one of the prison cells.) *Doctor: What is your name? *Pyscho Pony: I... i... i've never known my true name. But, I know my true intentions. *Doctor: So, what are they? *Pyscho Pony: To destroy this world and the habitants on it! *(The jail crumbles as the Pyscho Pony grows in strength and size as the Doctor looks at the Pyscho Pony.) *Pyscho Pony (demon): Oh how I've missed my true form. *Doctor: But you're destroying the place. *Pyscho Pony (demon): It doesn't matter about the inhabitants, they can die along with everyone else in the universe's. *Doctor: You were the one who brought the Tardis here? *Pyscho Pony (demon): Your time machine has so much power and so much imagination. *Doctor: And you want that? As your consort to destroy this world, your imagination to kill and destroy this world for conquest. *Pyscho Pony (demon): Very exactly. *Doctor (chuckles): No, you're not going to do that, I will stop you. *Pyscho Pony (demon): No, you can't. You're just an ordinary being of this world. *Doctor: I'm the Doctor from a long away planet called Gallifrey, I'm 903 and I'm a time traveler. *Pyscho Pony (demon): I'm scared. of nothing. *(Outside of the castle, we can see it crumbling apart - SpongeBob and Richard are taking a break with some coffee at a nearby coffee shop. SpongeBob notices the destruction of the castle and puts the money down, signaling to Richard that they have to leave as they start galloping away to the crumbling castle.) *Richard: So what is it this time? *SpongeBob: Something like a castle blowing up. *Richard: How do you know it's him? *SpongeBob: The day someone says that and he's not there is the day either the world ends or I'll be laughing. *Richard: It's going to be the day where the world lives. *(They arrive at the castle as it crumbles and gallop in, listening on the laughing of the Pyscho Pony Demon as they gallop into the prisons.) *SpongeBob: Hello, Doc. *Doctor: I don't like when people call me Doc. It's the Doctor and I don't have to be called after Bugs Bunny and be called Doctor Bugs. Wait a minute, that name would never fit me. *Richard: What is this thing here? (pointing at the Demon.) *Doctor: A demon, part of the Pantheon of Discord. *SpongeBob: A name for our band? *Doctor: Yes, sure. But the demon is only at a level 2 demon. The next level will be taking it's town's normal life into hands and draining each of the life's. *Richard: How do you know? *Doctor: One of my friends have referenced them. I won't name him because he isn't here. But you wouldn't like to meet him, he's tempt on It's a Wonderful Life kind of magic. *Richard: Good film that. *(Lasers appear from other places hit the demon.) *SpongeBob: Who do you think is doing it? *Doctor: I don't mind, it's a useful distraction to get us back to the Tardis. *(The team get away from the castle as the lasers are killing the creature as it blows up and all the chunks of it's body land near places. The team run inside of the Tardis as it starts to power up.) *Doctor: One more minute and we'll be out of here. *(The Tardis starts to shoot into the sky as it arrives a couple of feet away from the rouge rift.) *Doctor: There is our quick access to Equestia gone. Good riddance. *Richard: Doctor? Can I ask you of a quick favor? *Doctor: Sure. *(He whispers in the Doctor's ear which makes him sniffle a little bit.) *Richard: For me. *SpongeBob: We're taking you home? *Richard: Yeah, unfortunately. I've had the best of times, lads but I think that will be enough. *Doctor: Setting the destination to London, England, Earth. Around November 14th. *Richard: The day near I left. *(The Tardis arrives in the eastern part of London. It isn't known specifically where the Tardis has arrived, Richard leaves as he waves around.) *SpongeBob: He's going to live for decades. *Doctor: Sorry, but he's going to die in 1973 due to his chest problems. *SpongeBob: Okay, should have not asked. *Doctor: Yeah. Come on. *(The Tardis dematerlisises as on a wall, Destroy us is scrawled as the episode ends.) Category:Episodes Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost